SUPER HAPPY AWESOME FUN GLOMP TIME
by Melyx
Summary: Ah yes, this basically has no plot. It's just full of fluffy wittle glompy 'daww' moments for you to sit there and go 'DAWWW'. OH AND B BEFRIENDS MISA! They become best frands :3 THIS STORY FOR ONCE CONTAINS NOOO BASHING...PWOMICE! Enjoy!
1. GLOMP

**INSERT PINK SPARKLE AUTHORS NOTE HITHER!  
:D Hai! This is Mel here! This story, again, was written by Lauren and I. Ok, just assume that all stories published on this site from me is by both of us, unless I say otherwise. Alot of effort went into this story, ie. Lauren and I having to be super awesome ninja-like so that the teachers wont catch us and read our story out to the class assuming we're passing notes *Oh I cry at that thought, how painful*  
Sooo anyways, we hope you enjoy it! Also as we were reading this, we were imagining the characters in Chibi form X3  
OH Ok DISCLAIMER!!!!!!!! *sirens sound and cats hiss and babies cry* I'M SORRY I DO NOT AND NEVER WILL OWN DEATH NOTE! D: OR THE CHARACTERS *sadly....actually I'm saving up money so I can officially buy B...nah I wish*  
Okie doke, characters that we included are fanboy Mikami, fanboy BB, Light and L the victims, and a very jealous but awesome Misa.  
THERE BE NOOOOOO LIGHT, MIKAMI OR MISA BASING FOR ONCE!**

**We hope you enjoy this super special awesome story :)  
-=~=-=~=-=~=-=~=-=~=-=~=-=~=-=~=-=~=-=~=-**

**  
**In the past (for once) there was a really, uberly awesome fanboy and his name was Mikami. Mikami was sad because he didn't have anyone to fanboy over and he was awl awone, but one day he came across a strange young man.  
Strange because he was squatting on the ground and basically raping the jam jar for it's jam _(OM NOM NOM, don't get the wrong idea. Raping the jam jar like Stephanie Meyer raped the theosaurus for 'big words').  
_  
Mikami approached him and handed him a spoon.

"Hn?" The jam lover asked, licking his lips.

"Yooh wants a spoon?"

"As...in the cutlery?"

"Yeah?"

"Then no..." The jam lover replied, resuming to his jam, Mikami completely ignored. Awkward silence then filled the air, no wait, apart from the gross slurps that came from the crazy jam lover.

Suddenly out of no where Lightbulb m'dear appeared out of nowhere and Mikami glomped him. Then Lawli m'darling appeared and the jam lover (Ok we all know he is B so I'll just call him B for now) glomped him.

"ZOMG!!!!111!!??//?/!!!! :D You're a fanboy too?" Mikami asked, completely surprised.

"You didn't know that?!" The three other guys exclaimed.

"He pretty much kept Lawli locked away from the world 'because he is so crazy about him!" Light explained. (AN: Reference to Bloody Kisses and Strawberry Smiles because it's epic)  
B just smiled over L's shoulder, the effect somewhat ruined by his jam covered mouth.

"Gawsh you're a messy eater." L scolded. "Try and be more civilized."

"Yeah, he is a bit weird." Mikami mused. "I asked him if he wanted a spoon but he said no."

"As in the cutlery?" Asked L.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE ASK THAT?!"

"Eugh!" L randomly cried, pushing B off. B whimpered feeling rejected.  
_  
( Insert fangirlish squees hither )  
_  
"What is it Lawli-chan? D:" B asked.

"I'm sowwi B but I am nao all covers in sticky jam!"

"Covered in JAM you say?" B asked, licking his lips, adjusting his position as if ready to pounce.

"WHAT?! D="

"Oh come on L, do you really not think that was intended? -_-" Light asked, whilst struggling out of Mikami's tight grip.  
D:

"KYAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA!" B cackled his famous cackle, about to pounce...like a cat...nyan =^._.^=  
Anyways (over the other side of the realm Misa is angry with Mikami for being with 'her' Light) while B was....um....ridding Lawli-chan of his _sticky dilemma_, Light had acquired a crow-bar and was trying to pry Mikami off of himself.

"Ach – can't breathe - ... *gasp* ...Mikami..."

"_Yeeeesh_?" :3

"Get...*wheeze*....off....crush-ach-me!"

"I cannot hear you ma lovely God of awesomeness!"

POP!  
Light finally managed to pry Mikami away from himself but Mikami had hugged him so tightly that Light had all of his evil bones crushed and he turned into a squeally fanboy.

"Lovely **GOD OF AWESOMENESS?!** Lighty-Cake **ISH KIRA!!! YAII MIKAMI I LAV CHUU**!!" L cried with joy, so suddenly that he managed to surprise B, causing B to jump back and scream.

"Wah...?" Light asked, bedazzled. "Nooo!!!! Mikami you fool!"

_( INSERT KICKED PUPPY MOMENT D: YoY )  
_  
"Nawww did I scare BB-Cake? I ish sowwi!" Exclaimed L. Beaming back at him, B resumed to his previous glomping-ness.

"But I _lava_ chuu Lighty!!! I **luuuurrrrve yoooow**!" Mikami sobbed T_T

"Really?!" Light asked, his back turned from Mikami.

"Really-really."

"Well...then." Light turned around and glomped Mikami back then Misa walked in the oh-so-sweet scene of non-Kira/Mikami-bashing.

_~*~  
P.S As Mel was reading this last paragraph on the way to Art she almost tripped and fell and died.  
D:  
BACK TO TEH STOREH!!!!!  
~*~_

Jealous, Misa ran up to them screaming, "Lighty MINE!!!!" Before glomping on them.

"NOH!!! LIGHTY MINE!" Mikami screamed.

"I is Mikami's!" Light screamed.

"Nooooooo!! D:" Poor Misa cried. B got off of L and ran up to Misa, putting one chibi arm around her.  
"Miiiisaaa **IT'S** o**_KAYY_**!! Yooh beh my best frand?! I don't **_KILL_** pepol with a pansy-arse note**_BOOK_**!! I **_KEEL_** pepol _myyyyy**seeeeeelf!!!"**_ **(1)**  
_"REALLY?!"_ Misa exclaimed, glomping him.  
"YAIII GLOMP PILE ON BB!" L cheered glomping Misa who was glomping B. Light joined in and so did Mikami. To all of their surprise Lauren and Mel joined in.

:3 YAII  
SUPER HAPPY GLOMP TIME!!!  
AND THEY ALL SHARES A CRAZAY CAKE!

_(and meanwhile Matt, Mello and Near were playing with Near's finger puppets in the corner)_

-=-~=-=~=-=~=-=~=-=~=-=~=-=~=-=~=-=~=-=~=-=~=-=~=-=~=-=~=-=~=-=~=-=~=-=~=-=~=-=~=-=~=-=~=-=~=-=~=-=~=-=~=-=~=-=~=-=~=-=~=-=~=-=~=-=~

**AN: SEEEEE?! NO BASHING! OuO  
Oh and with the thing that has the (1) thing, Um, the way it's typed, with the random capitilization is basically how it's meant to sound, like with random pitch change and stuff.  
Like he's talking like a crazy person. :D  
I was talking like that today and it was so fun....and annoying to anyone who was around me (except for Lauren because she's coolness cookies)**

**The green button....does wonders ;3  
CLIIIICK ETTTTTT**


	2. MAKIN' A CRAZY CAKE

**AN: Hey! Myesh, Lauren and I wrote this at school on the same day.  
It was originally going to be a seperate story, but it's short and kind of goes with SUPER HAPPY AWESOME FUN GLOMP TIME....or whatever it's called. Haha I don't even know the name on a story I just uploaded a few minutes ago. How sad.  
Oh, and Lauren says that I should add in that our friend Jetson's hair is super crazy. I actually and terrified of Jetson's hair, as I am afraid it will eat my face :)  
True story.  
Oh, DISCLAIMER!!!!! *this makes me sad adding this in, becuse it means I have to actually admit that we don't own Death Note* I. DO. NOT. OWN. DEATH NOTE!  
That was so hard.  
Characters are Misa, Mello, B, L, Light, Matt, and Near. **

**"Yoooh want's a spoon?"  
"As...in the cutlery?"  
Haha sorry, we've been quoting that since yesterday when I wrote that bit. It's genius really.  
Man, what's with me and adding sexual inuendoes to stories?  
Ah yes, as said in former chapter, this is written by both me and Lauren (aka xx-ExplosiveFun-xx....if that's her name)  
AND ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

"Miiii_saaa_!?"

"Yeeeesh BB?"

"I am bored!

...1 hour passes....

"Miiii_saaa_!?"

"Yeeeesh BB?"

"I am bored!"

....1 hour passes.....

"Miii-"

"**SHUT UP B**!!!" Mello shouted.

"But I'm BORED _Mellololooo _and all teh JAM ish gawn! D:" B complained, splayed lazily along the couch. Misa sighed while playing with Mello's hair.  
_  
(Mello was feeling rather tolerant that day...very tolerant. Jealous? So are we D: )_

L, sitting across the room, pressed the button on the inter-com and spoke into it.

"Watari? Will you please bring up some strawberries-"

"YAII!!"

"-cake mix, eggs, chocolate chips-"

"WOOO!"

"-sprinkles-"

"YUM!"

"Guys will you be quiet?! *sigh* Anyway, you know what to bring for a crazy cake, right Watari?"

"That is correct, L. I will be up shortly." The line then went dead on the other end.

"**_WE'RE MAAAAKING AH CAKE_**?!" Misa exclaimed.

"Yep." Smiled L.

"What's a 'crazy cake'?" Asked Mello.

"Oh right, you've never experienced the awesomeness of crazy cake, have you Mello?" Mused L. Mello nodded in agreement as the elevator behind them pinged. Beyond and Misa looked confuzled.

"What is it BB? Misa?"

"We've never had crazy cake either." B replied, his head tilted to the side. Misa nodded in agreement.

"Well then, I guess you'll have to make one." Said Watari. BB, Misa and Mello all jumped; completely unaware until then that Watari had been standing behind them (Coz he's NIIIINJAAAA like that. Just trade that sniper gun for a shurikan and alas, you has a Watari ninja)

"Ah, Watari, thank you." L said, then turning to the others. "Okies everyone, let's make an awesome crazy cake!"

**~*~...Insert the song Crazy Cake by Lazy Town....~*~  
You guys have seen Lazy Town right....? Yeah...No? D: YOUTUBE IT!  
**  
"That was _amazing_." Misa sighed.

"It was an experience of a lifetime. Thank you L for showing us such an awesome time." B smiled a very genuine smile.

"We should do it again sometime." Mello suggested. At that moment Matt, Near and Light happened to walk passed, overhearing the conversation.  
To B, L, Mello and Misa's surprise Matt came bursting through the door with Near and Light behind him.

"**_WHAT'S THIS I HEAR ABOUT A GANG BANG?!"_** Matty shouted.

"GANG BANG?! What?!" B asked, looking around frantically. "WHERE?!!" B got up and ran to the window, the slinked back down to the ground, feeling defeated. "You people bring false hope..." He sulked.

"We made a crazy cake!" L sang, holding up the cake on the plate.

"Yeah! Want some?!" Mello offered. Near, Matty and Lighty bulb-bulb joined in on the experience of teh crazy cake.

But, to this day Matty always wondered if the gang bang _did_ happen ._.

Meanwhile, Mikami was snoozing in the corner _awl_ glomped out (AN: But don't worry, they saved him a piece)

* * *

**AN: All together now, 'AWWWWWWW'**

Lol why do I always add in sexual inuendos?  
Oh well, it's funneh, right guyths?  
Yes, it was short, but oh wells!  
Short and sweet. RIGHT?!?!?!?!?

Oh yes, the green button does good.  
Or evil....if you're into that sorta thing, like meh!  
And maybe if you click it L might, just MIGHT give you a piece of crazeh cake!


End file.
